


Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

by PjUm_pa_PjuM



Series: HAIKYUU LOWKEY SAD SHET [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Mild Blood, Pain, Suffering, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjUm_pa_PjuM/pseuds/PjUm_pa_PjuM
Summary: "Ya know what 'Tsumu?" said Osamu three days after the first attack. It was pretty ugly, and some of their comrades died, but they were mostly okay."What?""When all of this is over, I will open my own onigiri shop," said Osamu.Atsumu looked at his brother. "Yes ya will, 'Samu.".....Or, some weird war AU where everyone dies, because apparently I like to make myself cry..
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: HAIKYUU LOWKEY SAD SHET [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

"Fuck."

It was not supposed to end like that. Sure, Atsumu was expecting some collateral damage, but this... this was not the outcome they were going for.

No one actually wants to die, do they?

And yet, he knew he was a goner, because the blood was still running down his hands. Still warm, thick dark blood, gashing through the wound on the left side of his stomach.

He didn't want to die.

Not like this.

But it was too late to cry about it now. Soon, he won't feel a thing, so he just needs to gritt her teeth a little longer. Bear the pain a little longer.

He got this far, so, what is two minutes more?

"How... pathetic..." he panted, as he slowly crawled over the field. He needed to see if the rest of the squad made it, and if Osamu left with the retreating squad.

The attack was sudden, and they weren't ready for it. There was no way they could've seen it coming, because they were sure they were safe for a couple of days. They barely managed to fight back the last attack, and Atsumu barely managed to save his ass.

And it was hard to look at his injured comrades, and the bloody corpses, and it was even harder to fight again, barely 24 hours after the last hit.

None of them deserved to die, but they were all stupid enough to die for him.  
Nah, not for him. For the cause.

"Stupid..."

They were all just a bunch of idiots. Daydreaming about some stupid ideals of freedom and simple world.

Nothing is simple, and nothing is free.

He knew that. He thought they knew that too.

Black spots corrupted his vision, as he pushed himself up on the railing with slippy bloody hands.

He just needed to confirm, that the truck was gone, and that his brother was on his way to safety.

He ordered Osamu and some other comrades to leave, as soon as the sirens reached his ears. He called the emergency meeting, to at least think of a decent strategy. 

Some of the soldiers were afraid, and he quickly formed a retreating squad, and put Osamu in command. It wasn't fair, but Atsumu couldn't fight the fight completely alone.

And he didn't feel like wasting lives that could be saved.

He strictly told Osamu to not come back for him under any circumstances. He of course didn't want to submit, and threw a tantrum right there, but Atsumu was, in the end, a squad leader.

He had the authority over his brother, whether the latter liked it or not, and an order was an order.

"'Tsumu, the hell are ya saying? I ain't gonna let ya die, if I can help it!" yelled Osamu, after Atsumu told him about his plan.

Atsumu sighed. He knew his brother wouldn't like the idea, but there really was no other choice. They didn't have much time, and the sirens were still echoing through the bunker.

"'Samu, there's no one else for this, ya know that. And I trust ya will know how to proceed, even if I won't be there," he patiently explained his brother.

He knew it wasn't fair to his brother to ask him to leave him behind, but it was obvious one of them would be left behind.

And he was sure as hell it won't be his younger brother.

"No! I ain't leaving ya alone to die, I'll stay here with ya!" yelled Osamu, and angrily banged his fist on the table. There were angry tears already forming in his eyes, but Atsumu didn't budge.

"Ya know that's out of the question 'Samu. There's no use if we're both dead. Besides, I gotta protect ya' Samu. And I'm doing that, by ordering ya, to retreat to the main base, and proceed as.." he didn't get to finish, because Osamu launched himself across the table and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"And who's gonna protect yer stupid ass if not me, huh? Why is it that only ya are allowed to look after me, but I can't do the same for ya? The fuck 'Tsumu?" Osamu yelled, and shook Atsumu.

Osamu was frowning at him, and those angry tears that were forming before, now freely fell down his brother's cheeks, as he blinked.

Atsumu didn't say anything else, he just wrapped his arms around his brother for the last time.

He wished he could have Osamu by his side, but he didn't want to let him die. He was ready to bare his neck himself, but his brother didn't want to.

Atsumu saw that his brother was afraid to die.

But Atsumu was ready, and he gave an order.  
And he didn't regret giving it.

His ears were ringing, when another bunch of gunshots and explosions ranged through the area. So they werent all dead yet.

"Ugh..."

He didn't know, if that was good or bad, because he could see the Karasuno squads looking around for the survivors.

And they didn't looked interested in taking hostages.

The attack happened, because Karasuno was informed of their location, which meant some information got leaked, and there was a traitor in their unit. 

He didn't want to believe that, but he was ready for the possibility. Traitors were always there, hiding in the shadows, and Atsumu was aware of the shadow following him around.

But he was careful, and no one but him and the commander Kita Shinzuke knew about their location.

Apparently, the walls can talk, or there was a traitor, standing, right by his side.

He chose to believe in his comrades, and that the walls learned how to talk.

"Goddamn.." he cursed under his breath. Even though his mind was clouded, as he felt the cold touch of death, he still had a little hope.

Hope that the retreat squad managed to get through and is now...

... laying dead on the ground, staring right back at him.

He bit his lip when he felt a wild urge to scream.

Osamu's bloody eyes were looking right at him. His dead hand was so close to him, Atsumu could grip it with his own.

He cursed silently, because his brother was not supposed to be here. He was ordered to fucking leave, and he should be out of Miyagi by now, back in their main base, safe, and ready to take another step.

But Atsumu was now sitting there frozen, not so subtly hiding behind the railings, staring at his dead twin.

His eyes, that used to shine in the morning light, were now dark and empty, completely void and dead. It wasn't fair, because his brother was not supposed to die like this.

It wasn't the life Osamu deserved, nor did he die a death he deserved.

"Ya know what 'Tsumu?" said Osamu three days after the first attack. It was pretty ugly, and some of their comrades died, but they were mostly okay.

"What?"

"When all of this is over, I will open my own onigiri shop," said Osamu.

And Atsumu looked at his twin brother. He didn't know if he said that to gave him hope, or to give himself a little more courage, and will to believe and fight.

But the expression on his face, made Atsumu believe it.

"Yes, ya will 'Samu."

But Osamu never got to pursue his dreams, and that's what bothered Atsumu the most. He himself didn't have much hope for his future, and it wasn't fair, that Osamu's heart didn't beat anymore.

Because he, they, failed.

They fought, tried yet failed.

But at least, he hoped they died quickly. Maybe they won't see the light of another day, but he hoped they didn't regret their lifes.

They didn't get to live their life to the fullest, because they were forced to grow up too soon, they were forced to fight for their life too soon.

But Atsumu didn't regret his life, because he had Osamu.

But it seemed like none of that mattered now, when Karasuno wiped them out and their flag was ripped in half.

"So... stubborn..." he gasped, as he slowly dragged himself to the corpse of his twin. It didn't matter if the Karasuno squads spot him now, he was dying anyway, so he didn't really care.

Atsumu wasn't afraid to die, but he didn't want to die alone. He grasped Osamu's cold dead hand in his still warm and bloody one, and pulled the dead body to him.

It didn't matter that his brother was just a dead weight, he still wrapped his arms around him, and pressed him close.

The blood was still flowing from his stomach, and Osamu's brown eyes were still open. Atsumu shakily raised his bloody hand, and gently closed his brother's eyes. 

He tried to wipe away the bloody traces his fingers left behind, but it didn't do much, because his sleeves were drenched with his blood.

He pressed his lips to Osamu' s forehead. There was still some warmth lingering on Osamu's skin, which meant he wasn't dead for long.

That thought caused Atsumu's vision to blurr, as the already formed tears fell down his cheeks.

Because Osamu died while he was probably looking for him, because he was stubborn, and couldn't listen.

"Why... are ya so stubborn, 'Samu.." he whispered, as he hugged Osamu's dead body.

It really wasn't fair, that his brother ended like this. If he just listened, he could be safe, away from this masacre. He could make something out of his life, because be had hope, and that's what mattered.

But it was too late, and Atsumu wasn't the one to reflect on his life decision, when his life was about to end.

He didn't had anything to regret, and he didn't want to.

He was somehow glad he could die with Osamu by his side, even tho the other one was already gone.

"Night, 'Samu," he wshispered, as he closed his eyes. He squeezed Osamu's hand for the last time, before his own became a dead weight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say for myself.  
> Let me know if I made you cry.


End file.
